gmodfandomcom-20200222-history
RariFruit
RariFruit is a Gmod Monster; a variation on RubberFruit's in character persona, created by TheInvertedShadow. Origin Rarity from an alternate timeline or dimension visits the grave of RubberFruit, who rises up as a ghost due to it being a full moon.RubberFruit's ghost possesses Rarity and becomes a permanent dominant part of her psyche, resulting in her taking on his behavior and, most notably, his thing for calling claim on objects she sees fit. Abilities and Behavior In addition to the telekinetic powers granted to her by her unicorn status, RariFruit has access to the same random and ridiculous powers and antics that RubberFruit held, such as the ability to pseudo-possess inanimate objects, and even turning her victims into chocolate bars in a similar way like Majin Buu from Dragon Ball Z, as of Rarity's First Strike/Rarity's New Friend. She is self-centered, obnoxious and generally a bit disconcerting to be in the same room with. She's also severely kleptomaniacal, calling claim to every object she can get her hooves on and defending this new "ownership" to extreme lengths. Despite what most people think, though, RariFruit is actually neutral in terms of behavior, unlike RubberFruit, despite having his essence permanently melded into her psyche. She is mostly harmless unless provoked, wherein she will attack the instigator(s) and then proceed to steal whatever valuables they have. The "Gauntlet of Greed" As of Rarity's First Strike/Rairty's New Friend, RariFruit has adopted an improved look, which further distinguishes herself from the real Rarity. The changes include a lighter purple and pink mane and tail, a new Cutie Mark which is a cross between Rarity's and Applejack's, and a light-grayish, jewel-encrusted gauntlet on her right hoof, known as the "Gauntlet of Greed." The idea for this new look came from user Flaming Hammers, who described the Gauntlet as being able to intensify RariFruit's random powers even further while worn (which she always will, since it's now fused to her). After her new look is born, and RariFruit notices the Gauntlet, a sudden self-UberCharge activates it, and RariFruit's reign of kleptomania begins anew. So far, the only new power that RariFruit has discovered with the Gauntlet of Greed is summoning a pair of ghostly hands that can forcibly rip items and hats off of people. But it is likely that she will discover more down the road. Faults and Weaknesses As now, RariFruit's weaknesses are unclear. Being possessed by the ghost of one of RubberFruit's previous incarnations has made determining her weak points difficult. Cancelling this possession and getting RubberFruit out would work, but the means of doing so are unknown, or at least incapable of being performed by abilities or technology currently available in the GMOD/SFM world. There may be a way, through extraterrestrial help, but unless that just so happens to come about, it's a pipe dream. Distractions have been tested a few times and seem to work somewhat. Rarifruit's attention is fairly easily drawn away by valuables and shinies. If it looks worth anything, it will catch her eye, even if it means temporarily taking her attention off of something else. *Any attempts at doing something like this is at one's own risk, as a being of such a power tier isn't to be underestimated, even if they are fairly easy to distract. External Links Origin Theme Song First Appearance Gallery Rarifruit human form.jpg|RariFruit and her Human Form The Birth of Creepy Belle.jpg|Rarifruit with RubberFruit. ??? Medic, and Creepy Belle Category:Characters Category:GMod Monsters Category:Ponies Category:Monsters made by TheInvertedShadow